


Doctor Visit

by nwking



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwking/pseuds/nwking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily gets a little health scare, but who will be there for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ,  
> So I own nothing at all they belong to pll producers. The doc is mine, but he doesn't have a name, so....
> 
> Leave comments, let me know what you think? :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :)

Though the doctor can say what you have and what you don't have, they will never define what or who you are.  
Emily sat in the waiting room of her local doctors with an appointment to see a doctor. She had found a small lump in her breast that morning whilst showering which troubled her greatly.  
She was caught up in thinking about what it could be or what it means when she felt a presence beside her, looking around the waiting room was empty. Looking to her right to ask why she had inhabited the space next to her and she found herself caught up in the amazing and mesmerizing eyes that belonged to the one and only Paige McCullers.  
"Paige... What, how did you know that I'd be here, literally nobody knows,"  
"Calm down Emily, I won't tell anyone and back to your question, I was biking to the store when i saw you sat in here, as stiff as a board and looking terrified."  
"No offense Emily" Paige was quick to add.  
Could Emily Fields please come to room 13 please.  
"Well, I guess that's my que."  
Emily stood, gathered her things and took to the door that lead to rooms 10-15 and smiled back at Paige.  
"Wait, Emily... Would you, I mean would me to come with you?"  
" Please, I was hoping that you'd offer." Emily offered Paige a weak smile and together they made their way to room 13.  
As they reached the door Emily muttered "room 13, unlucky for some"  
Paige promptly answers with "Not for you Emily, not for you."  
As they entered the room the doctor told Emily to go behind the curtain and to remove her bra and top layers.  
Paige stayed the other side, whilst the examination took place and was hoping for the best for Emily.  
That girl has had a hard life as it is, putting this stress and strain on her body and this could ruin her, both physically and mentally.  
As Emily reemerged from behind the curtain she wore a smile unlike anything Paige had ever seen on her and she sat through the meeting with the doctor whilst he explained that there was nothing wrong with Emily and she was perfectly healthy.  
The two exited the doctors feeling a weight lift off each of their shoulders simultaneously and for different reasons.  
Emily seemed to be ecstatic about the news and hurled herself for a hug off Paige whilst tears or joy leaked from her eyes.  
On the way home Emily stopped Paige and gave her a quick peck on the lips dutifully surprising Paige with the action.  
Paige locked eyes with Emily and muttered "Though the doctor can say what you have and what you don't have, they will never define what or who you are Emily."  
They simultaneously leaned in again and this time catching neither off-guard kissed again. This time seeming less hurried and full of more passion than either girl had felt before.


End file.
